Water circulates inside devices such as pipes system and furnace and generates electric currents and charges. Thus an electric potential difference is created between the pipe and the water with the pipe having positive charge and attracts calcareous and vitriolate anions dissolved in the circulating water. The anions then form undissolvable calcareous,magnesia, vitriolate calcium and magnesium water stains accumulated on the pipe to affect heat exchange efficiency. The positively charged pipe also gets corroded by the electronegative oxides. In addition, the negatively charged membrane of algae attracted on the pipe causes corrosion and affect the heat exchange efficiency.
Conventional water treatment methods include adding chemicals which can slow down the corrosion process but the chemicals are harmful to the workers and the environment, the cost is very high also. Using acidic chemicals which is corrosive to the pipe and shorten its life. Another one is stop the operation and cut the pipe for connecting to a water treatment device but is relatively ineffective. Yet another method is reverse osmosis, a high pressure water current must be used in order to pass the membrane. After a period of time, organic matters will accumulate on the membrane and needed to change for a new one.
In order to have a more complete combustion of fuel used in engines, the hydrocarbon molecules in fuel must combine with oxygen. Since they both are negative and repel one another, fuel in engines can not combust completely and cause carbon accumulation in cylinders to pollute the air.
A magnetic device found in the markets is used on pipes as shown in FIG. 6. It employs a piece of magnet 1 having a pair of iron pieces 2 and 3 sandwiching the magnet 1. Because the magnet 1 itself has N and S pole, the iron 2 is affected by the N pole and thus carries an N magnetic field, the iron 3 is affected by the S pole and thus carries a S magnetic field. A device 4 having two opposite poles attractive to each other is put outside on a pipe 5 to protect it from corrosion by the water. Its drawback is that the magnetic force generated by only one piece of magnet is relatively weak and thus is ineffective.
Other drawbacks are as follows:
1) if the device 4 is attached on water pipe, many sets of devices are needed so that it is not easy to tell which one is S pole or N pole, also installation is not convenient; PA1 2) weak magnetic field; PA1 3) weak penetration of magnetic field if water pipe is too thick; PA1 4) if applied in furnace and the concentration rises up to 1,000 PPM, then it is necessary to discharge water. Large amount of water is wasted and negative charge of ions is too low, thus causes shortage of water vapor which is not practical to be used in the industry; PA1 5) if applied in water pipe with 2 or 3 inches in diameter, the effect of removing residue and rust is acceptable. But the magnetic force formed by the opposite poles is rather uneven and weak if applied in water pipe with 6 inches in diameter; PA1 6) pipe system of furnace must be cleaned with acidic treatment first before installation of magnetic device, thus pipes can easily be damaged.